Blood D. Baron
Blood D. Baron (ブラッドD.男爵, Buraddo D. Danshaku), aka Bloody Red Baron (流血の赤い男爵, Ryūketsu no Akai Danshaku), was the Captain of the Blood Pirates. However, he is now a Level 6 Prisoner at Impel Down. Appearance Baron has messy, short blond hair and lime-green eyes. His eyebrows are very prominent and bushy, despite that he apparently trims them. He normally wears a large, red coat with gold colored lapels, gold colored trim and black lining. What he wears under the coat varies, but usually consists of a light shirt, brown pants, thigh high black boots and some accessories. Before going to Impel Down, he always had a blade and at least one gun on his person at all times. Personality History Baron formed the Blood Pirates in the North Blue where they slowly built a name for themselves. At one point, they found themselves working to up their notoriety in the South Blue. There, he found a young girl after her home was destroyed by Bandits. The Crew of the Blood Pirates hunted down and destroyed the Bandits and then took in Adalinda. Then, six years later, he led his Crew onto the Grand Line they found themselves under attack by a Marine ship. Leading the Marines was Rear Admiral Unno Daiki, who Baron clashed with. After many hours of battle, Rear Admiral Daiki managed to defeat Baron and arrested him. The last thing Baron saw before going to Impel Down was his First Mate accepting the position as a Shichibukai in exchange for his life and the lives of the Crew. Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Natural Haki: a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the normal senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. Baron has only been known to use one form of Haki, though it is unknown if he is capable of using the other two forms. *'Kenbunshoku': also known as Mantra, allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. Baron normally uses it to predict where his opponent would attack or dodge to guarantee that he can block their attacks or guarantee that his opponent cannot avoid his attacks. Devil Fruit Baron ate the Chi Chi no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit, making him a Blood Human (血人間, Chi Ningen), giving him the ability to manipulate his own blood to either stop bleeding or create some constructs from his own blood. However, the Chi Chi no Mi does not give Baron more blood than is naturally present in the human body. Trivia *Appearance is based on Pirate!England from Hetalia *Alias is taken from the Red Baron, ace German pilot during WWI **DOB is the DOD of the Red Baron *Baron has a slight case of Hemophobia/Hemaphobia/Hematophobia aka Fear of Blood **He's only affected by it when there are large quantities of blood, however he typically appears to feel ill at the sight of blood Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Pirate Category:Pirates Category:Captain Category:Captains Category:Pirate Captains Category:Will of D. Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:North Blue Characters Category:Swordsman Category:Sniper Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Blood Pirates